Shipmaster
Ship MasterHalo: The Flood, pg. 4 is a Covenant Elite rank. As described by their rank, Ship Masters often command a single Covenant starship. The size of the starship does not seem to matter, whether a Covenant Frigate or a ''Reverence''-class Cruiser. The title usually goes to a Zealot grade Elite, Brute Chieftain, or Minor Prophet. Most ship Masters usually have bodyguards, such as a Hunter pair or a Lance. Description A Ship Master is a Covenant title for a high ranking Covenant Elite who is in command of a single starship. While Ship Masters hold their individual commands, they still fall under the chain of command, taking orders from their fleet's commanding Supreme Commander or Imperial Admiral. As with other Zealots beside Supreme Commanders, Ship Masters wear golden armor. From what the UNSC has observed, Ship Masters command from the heart of Covenant ships, in its control center. They command from a raised circular platform overlooking the rest of the room. Holographic controls line the outer perimeter of the raised dais, and they act as viewscreens which can display external views of the ship or internal views from security cameras, to allow more efficient co-ordinating of attacks or defenses. When UNSC infiltrators first entered the Truth and Reconciliation, the Ship Master was wielding his Energy Sword. It is then fair to assume that Ship Masters wield their Energy Swords (or their weapon of choice) at all times, as it is unlikely that the Ship Master had prior warning that a boarding action was inbound. This can be seen from the fact that the Grunts probably on guard duty were sleeping. It is probably for an ornamental, rather than defensive purpose however. Ship Masters also seem to be more alert, and faster than most elites. Master Chief while on the Truth and Reconciliation is spotted by the ship master, and he charges toward the Chief with "blinding" speed. Also, as seen in Truth and Reconciliation, ship masters usually have active camouflage. They almost always have it engaged when seen and are easily recognised by their energy sword (which is not camouflaged). Ranks Zealots (with the exception of Prophets), usually command ships (As can be seen from their rank, "Ship-master") in the Covenant fleet. However, Halo: Ghosts of Onyx confirms lower ranks holding the position of Ship Master. Voro 'Mantakree was forced to kill his former superior officer, a Zealot by the name of Tano 'Inanraree, and was given command of the Reverence-class Cruiser ship Incorruptible. At that point in time, he was a Major Domo Elite, but was later promoted to a De facto Fleet Master so that he could command a small task fleet sent to Onyx to hunt down the Bloodied Spirit. This confirms that when a Zealot isn't available (due to death, injury or some other reason), or perhaps isn't required, a lower rank may hold the title of Ship Master. Likewise, higher ranks than Zealot no doubt have the potential of being ship master. The Arbiter, should their role ever call of it, could probably be given a ship of their own to command. Councilors are also another example of an elite rank that could take on the role of a Ship Master. After the Covenant Civil War broke out, the Covenant Loyalists needed a rank to fill the gap created by the defection of the Elites, the original Ship Masters of the Covenant, to the side of the Covenant Separatists. Hence, Alpha Jiralhanae now serve as Ship Masters for the Covenant Loyalists. Trivia *Ship Masters are equal to UNSC Navy Captains. *Thus far, only Zealots have been featured as Ship Masters, with the exception of Voro 'Mantakree, who was a Major Domo. *In Truth and Reconciliation (Level), two camouflaged zealot elites are seen in the control room, both wielding energy swords. It can be speculated that they are both Ship Masters. But, ship master is only a title, there are no discernable differences between zealots and ship masters. Known Ship Masters * Orna 'Fulsamee * Tano 'Inanraree * Voro 'Mantakree * 'Qunu Related Links * The Arbiter * Councilor * Zealot * Major Domo * Elite Sources